


never say die

by headxheartwriter



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 7x13 fix it, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, Dom Bellamy, F/M, Kinda Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Memori - Freeform, Mild Power Play, Oral Sex, Smut, Some clarktavia, Sub Clarke, Vaginal Fingering, bed sharing, brief echope, s7 fix, the blakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headxheartwriter/pseuds/headxheartwriter
Summary: He walks towards her and places both hands in his pockets. “Clarke.” He responds. “How… how are you even here? I don’t understand.” She stutters.Bellamy gives her a sad look. “I transcended, after you shot me.” He replies. Clarke can feel tears forming in her eyes. She shot her best friend, she shot the person she cared about the most. She killed Bellamy.“I’m so-.” He cuts her off. “Save it, I came back for my sister and not for you. You broke my heart the moment you pulled that trigger. Whatever we had, it's over.”Clarke feels her heart breaking. She knows tears are already running down her cheeks. She sees Octavia frown at her. She knows that she doesn’t deserve Bellamy's forgiveness. She broke his heart by pulling that trigger. Now she knows she’s never going to be able to fix it.A season season seven au, bellamy lives after getting shot and he transcends. He comes back for his sister and Clarke tries to make amends but it’s not working well. Clarke and Bellamy have hate sex slowly trying to get their relationship back to the way it was.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	never say die

**Author's Note:**

> urm hello everybody, it’s been over a year since I posted on here. Basically last year was shit for me and I didn’t have inspiration to post anymore. season seven was shit and I don’t count it as canon for me because it didn’t make sense and everyone was so ooc. So here’s a smol fic that will fix whatever df season seven was so enjoy <33

  


Clarke never believed in happy endings. She for sure never believed she would get one herself. The moment she landed on earth she never believed she would have gone through so much pain and loss. She never imagined this is what her life would be like. 

She failed the test. She failed her friends. She failed humanity. Nothing was better than her ex girlfriend telling her that she was basically the worst person in the universe and not worthy enough to live forever. Not to mention it was terrifying an alien was basically wearing her face. 

She walked through sanctum alone. Everyone else transcended but her. _I’m alone again, she thought to herself._ The difference this time was that nobody was coming back to her. Especially not people she loved. She was going to die alone. 

The yellow spirits appeared almost in every corner in sanctum, the people who had transcended. All of a sudden she felt something wet touching her hand, she glanced down and realized it was Picasso, Russell’s dog. 

She kneeled down and ran her hand through Picasso's golden fur. “I guess it’s just me and you now.” She said to the dog. 

**_________________________________**

Clarke took the anomaly back to earth. She wanted to spend her last days on the planet she would call home. Earth finally has healed itself after praimfaya, it took over 100 years but she just wished Monty and Harper were here to see it. 

Picasso gave Clarke a small pout. She sighed and kneeled on the ground. “We find shelter today, and we will look for food tomorrow okay?” Picasso just stuck her tongue out at her. Clarke looks into the distance finding a beach, she thinks it would be a great place to build her new home. 

She walks towards the beach, and finds it empty of course. She had small hope that maybe her friends would be there, but she knows that’s not going to happen. 

“I don’t want to be alone!” She shouts. “You’re not.” She hears a familiar voice say behind her. Clarke slowly turns her back finding the alien judge wearing Lexa’s face standing right in front of her. 

“What do you mean? There’s nobody here.” She asks. The judge gives her a slight grin. “Look.” She responds. Clarke slowly turns her back finding her friends standing right in front of her. The thing that surprises her most is that Bellamy is there. _I don’t understand how he's_ _alive clarke thought to herself._ “I don’t understand, how is this possible?” 

The judge walks up next to her. “They came back for you. They had the choice of transcending so they can live forever or they could come back to you.” Clarke shakes her head. She doesn’t understand why they would give up transcendence for her? 

“Can they still transcend if they came back?” Clarke asks quietly. “No. They can’t, they will die like a human would at the end of their lifetime.” Clarke nods. She cannot believe they gave up the choice of living forever just for her. “Humans are quite an interesting species.” The judge says. 

“They indeed are.” Clarke responds turning her head towards her friends. When she turns her head to say something else to the judge. She realizes she’s gone. Clarke knows that wasn’t Lexa, it was an alien wearing her face. Even if she asked the Judge to say, it wouldn’t be the same. “Hey Clarke!” She sees Raven shout. 

Clarke smiles and jogs towards her friends. She sees Raven cutting some wood from a tree while holding an axe in her left hand. “I’d pick you first.” Raven smiles. Clarke wraps her arms around Raven's torso giving her a friendly hug. She sees Murphy smile at her and he walks up to her giving her a friendly hug as well. 

“Why did you guys come back for me? You gave up the choice of living forever just for me?” Clarke asked her friends. Octavia walked up to her, giving her a small smile. “It’s because we are family, we came down to earth together, we survived _together_ and we will die _together_. Octavia replies. Clarke lets out a small chuckle and she feels Octavia’s arms wrapping around her. 

After they pull away, she sees Bellamy rise up from the log next to Hope and Echo. Clarke swallows, she doesn’t know how she’s going to be able to talk to Bellamy. She doesn’t even know if he wants to talk to her. “Bellamy.” She whispers

He walks towards her and places both hands in his pockets. “Clarke.” He responds. “How… how are you even here? I don’t understand.” She stutters. 

Bellamy gives her a sad look. “I transcended, after you shot me.” He replies. Clarke can feel tears forming in her eyes. She shot her best friend, she shot the person she cared about the most. _She killed Bellamy._

“I’m so-.” He cuts her off. “Save it, I came back for my sister and not for you. You broke my heart the moment you pulled that trigger. Whatever we had, it's over.” 

Clarke feels her heart breaking. She knows tears are already running down her cheeks. She sees Octavia frown at her. She knows that she doesn’t deserve Bellamy's forgiveness. She broke his heart by pulling that trigger. Now she knows she’s never going to be able to fix it. 

Bellamy shakes his head and turns his back at her, walking back to Hope and Echo. Clarke feels a hand on her shoulder. “Just give him some time, I don’t know if he will ever forgive you but right now he just needs to be alone.” Octavia whispers.

_so that’s what Clarke does._

**_________________________________**

Later that evening, Clarke gives Bellamy his space like Octavia suggested. The others went fishing and found some trout to eat for supper. Clarke sits next to Octavia in front of the fire. Murphy takes a bite out of his fish. “You ever since we’ve been on Sanctum, I kinda missed eating Fish.” He laughs. Emori just rolls her eyes. 

“Oh please, you hated eating Fish. You complained that it tasted bland every time you ate it.” Emori responds. Murphy laughs again. “Hey it’s the little things that you miss that are the best.” He says. 

Clarke turns her head looking in the distance bellamy sitting on the log in the far distance, _alone_ . _He doesn’t want anything to do with me, I’m a monster. Clarke thought to herself_.

Octavia realizes that she’s frowning again. “Hey you doing alright?” She asks. Clarke shrugs her shoulders, she doesn’t know what to say. “Hey like I said, he needs some time alone to think okay?” Clarke slowly nods. She turns her head again looking at him, but this time Bellamy lifts his head up seeing her look at him. She gives him a small frown, she just sees Bellamy shake his head and gives her a disappointing look. He gets up from the wooden log and turns his back walking into the dark forest

**_________________________________**

For about a month Bellamy ignored Clarke. He would give her disappointing looks but he wouldn’t say a word to her. Clarke had times where she felt like she should go up to him and say hi. Then there were other times where she couldn’t do it.

They have been building small cabins close to the beach. Raven decided this would be the best spot for their new home. Clarke has been bunking with Raven for the past month. All Clarke knows is that Bellamy sleeps alone in his cabin. Octavia told Clarke that there would be some days where he never came out of that cabin, isolating everybody. Octavia says she’s worried about her brother and Clarke can’t blame her. _She’s worried about him too._

The thing is Bellamy doesn’t want anything to do with Clarke. He barely speaks to his own sister. Clarke lays in her cot staring up at the wood ceiling. “Hey, are you sure you don’t want to come on the trip. It would be good for you to get out and experience some different scenery?” Raven asks. 

Raven, Octavia, and the others were planning on going on a three day trip into the woods to see if they could find any supplies. Bellamy suggested he would stay back and watch the Camp while they were gone. “No I’m sure, I think it’s better if I stay back and watch the camp.” Clarke responds. 

Raven shrugs her shoulders. “Okay, if that’s what if you wanna do.” She stuffs a shirt into the bag on the cot and puts it on her back. “I think it’s better if there’s two people watching the camp instead of one while you guys are gone.” Clarke suggests.

Raven nods. “Are you sure you are going to be okay? Especially being alone with Bellamy? He hasn’t spoken to you in a month.” She wants to tell raven she will be fine, but she knows she won’t be. He’s not going to talk to her, he doesn’t even acknowledge her on the days he walks by her. 

“I’ll be fine, you guys don’t need to worry.” Clarke says. Raven gives Clarke another nod. “Okay, we will be back in three days. You know where the fishing rods are when you need to catch food. Just work on finishing up the side wall for Jordan’s Cabin and we will deal with the rest when we get back okay?.” Clarke gives her a reassuring fake smile and then the others are off. 

**_________________________________**

Later that day, after Clarke worked on building part of Jordan’s Cabin she decided to make a fire. Bellamy hasn’t come out of his cabin all day and she doesn’t expect him to. She rubs her hands together trying to gain some warmth. Her stomach growls, she forgot to fish for some food tonight. It’s dark now and she doesn’t think she will be able to see anything but it’s worth a shot to try. She grabs a fishing rod and places a worm onto the metal. She finds a log to sit on while she waits to catch her supper. 

All of a sudden she feels a hand on her shoulder, she raises her head and finds Bellamy standing there holding a plate of trout. “Here, I catched two trouts today, and I know you haven’t eaten here.” He hands her the plate and Clarke takes a big bite into the fish. 

He sits down to her on the log and lets out a sigh. “Why did you stay behind with me and not go with the others?” Clarke frowns and sets down her plate onto the ground. “I didn’t want you to be alone, it’s the least I could do.” She responds. 

She sees Bellamy frown and then looks away. “I know you are trying to give me space Clarke. I appreciate that, but it still doesn’t change the fact of what you did.” 

She can hear the heartbreak in his voice. She knows she broke his heart and she’s never going to forgive herself for that. “I know, and I am truly sorry Bellamy. I’m not asking for forgiveness because I know I have to earn that. I just want you to be in my life-.” He shakes his head. He stands up and looks down at her.

“If that were true you wouldn’t have shot me. I was trying to save you.” He says aggressively. Clarke can feel her eyes filling up with tears. “You were going to put Madi into Danger, I didn’t want to shoot you but you gave me no choice!” She cries. 

Bellamy bites his lip. “I could have saved Madi for you. I could have protected her. But you didn’t give me a chance too.” He yells at her. She knows he’s right, if she gave him a chance, Madi could of been with her. 

“I wish you could’ve.” Clarke whispered. She sees tears running down Bellamy's cheeks. “Everytime you say you are sorry you do it again. You said you were sorry for leaving me behind in polis to die. You promised you wouldn’t do it again and yet you did.” 

Then she’s on the ground sobbing. She wraps her arms around her torso. _He’s right, I’m a monster. Clarke said to herself._ He’s never going to forgive her for this and Clarke is going to have to live with it till the day she dies. 

Bellamy knees down to Clarkes level, he brushes a strain of hair out of her face. “Don’t cry over me, it’s not worth it.” _Why would he even say that? He knows how much he means to me, Clarke thought to herself._

“It is too me, because you are the person I care about the most.” Clarke responds. 

Bellamy cradled her jaw with one hand, lifting her chin so she could meet his eyes. Then his lips crashed against hers, his arm wrapping around her waist and her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Clarke bit down on his bottom lip and moved her tongue over it, drawing it into her mouth. 

He explored her mouth willingly, his hands brushing through her soft blonde waves. Clarke clutched at his shoulders roughly. He broke away eventually, them both panting. “My place or yours?” He asks.

“Doesn’t matter to me.” Clarke whispered. 

  
  


**_________________________________**

Bellamy basically almost broke down the door walking into the cabin with Clarke in his arms. He kicks the door shut with the edge of his boot. Clarke grasped at his shoulders. He pushes her roughly against the wooden wall. 

He pulled away long enough to lift up her shift in two and palm her breasts. She thrust her hands into his curls and tugged. She grinded her covered cunt against his cock through his jeans. Then he took one nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive tip. The sharp pleasure arrowed straight to her cunt and she arched her back.

He pulled away for a second, reaches for both of her thighs and lifts her up so they are wrapping around his torso. He walks backwards towards the bed. She gives him a quick peck on the lips and he lays her down onto the bed. 

He kissed his way up her neck, leaving tiny bruises along the way. Clarke ran her fingers through his curls, pulling at them gently. Her pulse on her neck thumped wildly and he bit down, sucking the bruised flesh into his mouth.

Clarkes hand slid down his torso and onto his waist, reaching for his belt buckle. “No.” Bellamy grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. “No touching.”

Clarke frowned, she wanted him to feel something too and not it be about her. “Just Let me please you tonight, Clarke.” He sighed.

Clarke gave him a nod. She clenched her thighs together. With a light smack against her inner thigh, Bellamy spread her legs. 

“You don’t get to cum princess, if you aren’t a good girl.” 

“I’ll come if I want too.”

He chuckles. “No, you won’t. Because I won’t let you. Will you let me just make you cum?” Clarke nodded, and he smirked at her. 

He opened the button of her jeans and slid his fingers into her panties, cupping her and rubbing her slit. Clarke hadn’t quite imagined her first time with Bellamy to be quite so…kinky. 

I mean she had her fantasies about how their first time would be like. However she wasn’t complaining on how things were working out at the moment. 

  
  


“Clarke, I do need to know that are you okay with this. I won’t hurt you. And you can stop any time you feel overwhelmed.” 

“Yes, I’m okay with this.” She nodded.

“You won’t cum, until I say so.”

“Okay.” And then, he spread her lips and slowly pushed the tip of his finger into her wetness. Then, he stopped. He captured her lips again, this time it was gentle. 

“Don’t you want to cum? You’re dripping. I bet if I took your panties off, you’re gonna make a mess on the floor.” She shivered with pleasure, he wasn’t wrong cause she would. 

He licked at the juices coating his finger. “You taste so sweet. I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”

“Then do it.” 

He kissed her once again, She could taste herself on his lips. Bellamy curled his fingers into the waistband of her jeans. Bellamy drew them down her legs, her panties along with them. He slid his hand down her stomach and cupped her warm, sweet center. “You’re soaking”

He slid one finger into her slowly, until he was fully seated inside of her. It wasn’t enough. He grasped her breast with his other hand. She squirmed. “More.”

Then he decided to thrust another finger into her core. a moan caught in her throat. Slowly, he began to pump his fingers. He swiped his thumb across her clit and she let out a small whine. With her cheeks were flushed and was panting roughly. 

She whimpered every time he rubbed her clit, her eyes squeezed shut. Her cunt clenched tightly at his fingers and her breaths came in short, hard pants. She knew she was close.

“Do you want to cum?”

She let out a whine, and clenched violently around his fingers. She bucked her hips but he didn’t speed up or touch her clit. She wanted to cum so bad.

“Please, Bellamy. Please make me cum.” She cried. He grinned and pumped his fingers hard into her, his thumb never left her clit. 

She finally bursted crying out his name and arching her body into his. She saw stars in her eyes as she rode the pleasure. 

Once she calmed down, and put her jeans back on. Bellamy was staring at her. He was giving her a disappointing look again. “This still doesn’t change what you did to me.” She frowns, it doesn’t change the fact what she did. He is never going to love her, like she loves him. She broke his heart and she’s not going to be able to fix it. 

Tears filled her eyes, he rose off the bed and walked towards the door. His hand reaches for the door knob but he pulls away. “You can try to pick up the broken pieces of my heart but this time you won’t be able to piece them back together Clarke.” 

Then the door slams shut, leaving Clarke there alone in the dark. She lets out a wailing sob, and she pulls her knees up to her chest.

_Once the head tells the heart to stop beating, it’s over and it was._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have not decided if I’m going to make this a two part or a three part one shot but just bare with me there is more to come. Tysm for reading, and kudos would be much appreciated <33


End file.
